


DANGEROUS

by Thepiapen28



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepiapen28/pseuds/Thepiapen28
Summary: A rising young model, who was only doing everything in her power to reach her dream. She gotten into a whirlwind of romance when she least expected. With the help with many people she trusted along the way, would she will success in reach her dream as well as in a relationship that everyone dream of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters List.  
> Nishioka Mayumi (17 years old): The rising model which a petite figure, move from USA.  
> Hyuga Akihito: Mayumi’s manager (not related to Hyuga Ryuya at all).  
> Hasegawa Miyuki (18 years old): The stylist assitant (Mayumi best friend at work).

Chapter One

 

“Mayumi?”

 

The small brown hair girl felt the touch on her shoulder rather than the voice that had called her, since she was listening with a headset on both her ears. “Yes?” she took off one bud from her ear and looked up from where she was seating on the set, to the glasses man who happened to be her manager, Hyuga-san. She was in the studio where her photoshoot took place and she was waiting for her turn, alas she was seating down and listening to the music and reading the online shop booklet she had brought with her.

 

“You are free, right? Will you come with me?” he asked her, though he had known that she had nothing to do until her shoots. However, Hyuga-san always asked her when he wanted her to do something. Never would he stepped over their friendship and assumed things for her. “Yes. Make up all done too.” Mayumi answered and closed the booklet, put it on the top of the table next to her before seating up.

 

Then she followed her trustee manager as he gestured to follow him. After all, her manager wasn’t only a manager but also her guardian throughout her stay in Japan. “Remember when you were told about the project with the Shining Entertainment Agency?” her manager asked as they walked side by side out from the studio to the hallway. She nodded her head before speak up. “You told me about that last week. Won’t it happen around this week or so?” her forehead form a little frown as she tried to remember what he had told her so far. “Yes. Actually, today we’ll be meeting with the people that would be the partner.” he said.

 

“Oh, wonderful! I was looking forward to meet them.” she said cheerfully because she had been bored by the wait she had been doing for the past hour or so.

 

“I thought you might. You were supposed to be done by now, but I forgot how difficult Hashina-san could be.”

 

“I sense a but here.” Mayumi said as they stopped in front a meeting room’s door.

 

“But, I already put an appointment to meet up with those people at exactly this hour. So, I thought you should meet them while waiting rather having you loitering about with that booklet.” Hyuga-san said, although could notice it, he had said it with a bit of amusement sparks in his eyes because he had known how ‘bad’ she was with online shopping.

 

“Also, it would had been rude to be the one who made the appointment and make them wait for you.” He added seriously this time and Mayumi agreed with her manager. She was the kind of person who pretty much strict with her time. She was juggling between her work and her school, because to convinced her father to agree with her idea of having this career was that she would finish her degree. So, she must have times to study and at the same time make times for photoshoot, meeting with partners and business owners.

 

“Well, how do I look?” The girl asked the older man. She was wearing her photoshoot outfit already, a simple long sleeves dress that cut just above the knees by mere inches. With florals pattern, cream as the base color of the dress. She was wearing a calf length high heels boots to boast up her tiny height. While her hair, which usually a wavy volume, tied up in ponytail with french braid as detail near her forehead. Her make up was all natural color just the way she likes it.

 

“Quite professional.” he answered, indulging her.

 

“Perfect.” She smile and looked at the closed door. “I assumed that they were inside this room already.”

 

“Yes. Today it was only their representative that come. However, there will be 2 other people that would be in this project with us.” Hyuga-san explained before opening the door for her and let her came in first.

 

She saw there was only one man inside the room, she would had thought there would be more. However, she smiled nonetheless, happy that she expand her contact in this harsh business. “Jinguji-san. I’m sorry for the wait. I’ve brought the model that will work with you guys this week.” Hyuga-san said.

 

Mayumi bowed slightly to greet him and sat right in front of him with Hyuga-san next to her. “Hello. I’m sorry for the slight delay.” she said kindly though her eyes were appreciating his sense of fashion. Although Mayumi was currently working as a model, to be honest she wanted to be a fashion designer once she finally got her degree and probably name. So, she appreciated people who have great fashion and the man in front of her definitely in that book of great fashion.

 

“Not to worry. I’ve just arrived myself.” he said, his voice was smooth, probably had made many girls swoon.

 

“So, Jinguji-san, this is Nishioka Mayumi. Mayumi, this is ST☆RISH’s Jinguji Ren from Shining Agency.” Hyuga-san said, introducing them. Mayumi tried to remembered where she had seen her before when it crossed her mine he had been modeling in a runway for Japan Boys Collection before. Well, a several times on tv with other guys which she assumed to be his idol group. Now, it made sense if his voice was so swoon worthy. “Hi. Nice to meet you. I’m looking forward to work with you and the others.” Mayumi said with her professional happy smile. It was the one kind of smile she perfected right away when she realized how much she needed to have a shield in this business.

 

“The feeling is mutual. I’ve heard of you before.” Jinguji-san said as he nodded his agreement. “Although… You are smaller than I initially thought. Not a bad thing though.” He said, very much knew what to says.

 

“I heard that a lot from many people, especially from this business. If it weren’t for Hyuga-san, I’ll probably won’t get any job at the beginning of my career.” Mayumi admitted. Her career started about two years ago just when she turned 15 and about to entered high school. Who would want a petite model anyway? However, Hyuga-san managed to get smaller gigs for her before a certain photographer took a liking on her sense and facial expression and her modeling career started to grew. She won’t says she was in the way to the peak, but at least she had steady gigs these days which was an important platform to start.

 

“Have you heard of the concept from the partnered company?” The ginger hair man asked. This time it was Hyuga-san who answers the question. This kind of details were his forte and Mayumi decided to trust her manager. He knew what she liked what she didn’t and knew which one was much more appropriate for her to do.

 

“Yes. The shoot would be outside, a simple shoot of several teenagers hanging out together if not for the fact this was September and the rain come and goes so fast it would be harder to wrap up.” Hyuga-san said.

 

Mayumi thought otherwise though, because she liked outdoor photo shoot much more than indoors one. It was a bit more refreshing than being stuck in the studio for hours. At least there was fresh air there. Sometimes when there was too many people and equipment in one room, the room felt clammy and stuffy. “Yay, outdoors!” the dark hair girl just clapped her hands as if she was handed the best present.

 

“I thought you might says that.” Hyuga-san said calmly while shaking his head.

 

“I’ve been stuck in the studio for weeks now. I’m ready for an outdoor photo shoot.” She admitted sheepishly to the man who took care everything for her. After all, the one who’s going to be busier was him rather than her so she should had felt a bit guilty but alas she had enough with staying indoor. Jinguji-san laughed then and so Mayumi attention returned to the idol seating in the room with her. “I rarely seen any model looking forward to an outdoor photo shoot, let alone a female one.” He said with laughter.

 

“Then, they missed many things.” She said dead-panly.

 

Just then there was a knock on the door before someone opened the door. It was the photo shoot’s director assistant. “I’m sorry to bother you on important meeting, but Nishioka-san, it’s almost your turn.” The man by the door said. Mayumi looked up at the clock and knew they need to wrapped things up here soon before she went to another photo shoot. She didn’t want to be late for the next job. She just hoped that the photographer wouldn’t be much a hassle with her. So, she stood up and looked apologetically to Jinguji-san. “I’m sorry that this was a short meeting. I, we, thought my photo shoot would be finish by now but sometimes things happen.” She said to the older man.

 

“No problem. This was only an introduction from both parties. Also, I should be apologizing because I was the only one who come to this meeting.” Jinguji-san said as he stood up as well.

 

“Well, it’s a super busy career and business world, I’m not surprised at all.” Mayumi said one last time before bowing to bid farewell to the idol and left with the director’s assistant, while she let Hyuga-san cleared up everything with Jinguji-san.

 

-+^+-

 

That night after the last photo shoot, Mayumi was seating at the back seat of Hyuga-san’s car, as he drove her back home to her single apartment. After she looked through her phone for emails and text messages from her parents, Mayumi leaned forward and put one of her arm on the seat in front her and looked at Hyuga-san. “So… Can you get me anything, like a booklet or fan magazine or something like that about this err, idol group I’m going to work with?” She asked.

 

Hyuga-san didn’t even look surprised when she asked him that. “I’ll get it tomorrow morning. They are pretty hype right now because of the Uta Prince Award they won last month.” He said.

 

“They’re that big?” Mayumi said a bit surprised.

 

“How can you didn’t know them when you’re working in this business, Mayumi?” Hyuga-san said with a sigh though she can tell he was laughing at her because it wasn’t the first time Mayumi asked such a question. He didn’t blame her that much because Mayumi had lived in America until about two years ago, so it didn’t take a genius to figure out if she was a bit behind with Japanese current ‘it’ celebrities.

 

“Wait, are they the one who sang Maji Love 2000%?” Mayumi asked after a long pause as she tried to remember if she had heard about the award. She had listened to the song before, since everyone been listening to it so she had check it out and found it a very good song and downloaded it.

 

“Well, that’s one time you actually guessed it right.” Hyuga-san said, couldn’t help teasing his young charge even if they didn’t have that much of age difference. Even if he had done it in the driest tone ever.

 

“Oh! I like them!” Mayumi said completely ignoring the jokes jibe. “After people went ‘eeek’ and ‘oh dear God’ over the song, I had to check it out and downloaded it.” She told the man. “And knowing you, you check the rest of their songs because you like that one and ended up ordering all the physical albums online.” Hyuga-san finished it for her. With a laugh the dark brown hair girl leaned her back to her seat once more because he had guessed everything right. Who would had thought she would actually be working with this people who had been enjoying their songs for a while. She actually listened to the before going to sleep. To be honest, she was listening to their song when her manager had asked to meet up with Jinguji-san.

 

“Well, you have to find the magazine that talk about them now.” Mayumi said emphasizing on the have because now she needed to know all about them, so she won’t hurt their feeling for not knowing them at all. At least, she should know their name right away because it would be disrespect to the other side if she didn’t. Although, they were times when she really didn’t know the other parties she was working with and so she let Hyuga-san dealt with the introduction so that it would be like she knew about them already. She tried her best to learn who’s who in this industry, but she can’t keep up really.

 

“Alright. Alright.” Hyuga-san said with mirth because he knew she’ll probably going to pretty much read the book whenever she could once she get her hands on it.


End file.
